All I Am Not
by shadowjadis
Summary: Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan distinta de lo que está acostumbrado... tan diferente de él. Pero Jaime Lannister está a punto de descubrir que no todo lo que hay más allá de lo que conoce es tan terrorífico como lo imagina.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares ni acontecimientos mencionados me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo me invento lo que pudo haber ocurrido.**

**Nota: Este reto participa en el Reto #30 "Parejas no consolidadas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Tras el anuncio, el gran comedor de Roca Casterly queda como si un tornado hubiera pasado por la sala. Cersei frunce tanto el ceño que sus perfectas cejas rubias casi llegan a tocarse y la copa se le hace añicos en la mano. Él mismo se pone en pie de un salto y protesta, pidiendo una explicación. Los destellos dorados de los ojos de su padre brillan de la misma manera que hacen siempre que se enfurece. Tywin Lannister no estalla como cualquier otro señor, no ruge como el león de su emblema, pero la gélida calma con la que habla hace que a nadie se le ocurra contradecirlo. Incluso Tyrion, por una vez, intenta pasar desapercibido y se limita a jugar con su puré mientras sus ojos dispares se desvían ocasionalmente del plato para no perderse detalle.

Cersei no dice nada; simplemente sale de la estancia con una rabia visible, sin hacer caso de la llamada de su padre. La mirada de Jaime la sigue y eso sólo hace que sienta más deseos de rebelarse. Tembloroso de ira –y, por qué negarlo, por el temor que le inspira su propio progenitor–, el joven Lannister repite que no quiere hacerlo y no lo hará. A sus diecisiete años ya es todo un caballero, nada más y nada menos que el escudero del legendario Arthur Dayne, su destino es el calor de la batalla, cabalgar por el mundo espada en mano; no tiene tiempo para pensar en esas estupideces. Entonces, otro de esos discursos que tanto odia sobre el deber y el legado de la familia cae sobre él como una tromba de agua helada. Poco a poco, termina por aceptar que no puede hacer nada. No hay quien escape de la voluntad del león.

En unos días, llegarán los Martell de Dorne. Al parecer, ya los habían visitado muchos años antes, precisamente para negociar una alianza, un matrimonio entre sus hijos y de Lord Tywin. Jaime recuerda vagamente una vez que lo obligaron a bailar con una niña en una de esas dichosas ceremonias que se celebraban en la Roca, pero ni siquiera logra hacerse una imagen mental de su cara. Al parecer, ésa era la princesa Elia. Si lo hubiera sabido entonces… Por una vez, y sólo por una vez, desearía haber prestado más atención a las aburridas conversaciones de los mayores.

* * *

Siempre ha oído que los dornienses son pequeños, de piel y cabello oscuros. Muchas veces ha oído comentar a los caballeros que conoce y que han visto mundo lo hermosas y temperamentales que son las mujeres del sur, con sus cuerpos curvilíneos acostumbrados a los vientos desérticos y al calor. Elia Martell tiene el cabello espeso y ondulado, del mismo color que sus ojos grandes y oscuros como el carbón. Sin embargo, su piel es considerablemente más pálida que la de sus acompañantes, tiene las caderas estrechas y sus pechos son pequeños. Parece que una de las pocas cosas en las que si coincide con su idea de las damas de la arena es la belleza. Pero _no_ es Cersei. De hecho, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan distinta de su hermana… tan diferente de él. La princesa se excusa y se retira a los aposentos que han acondicionado para ella poco después de su llegada. El viaje la ha dejado algo indispuesta, así que, por desgracia, no está presente en los banquetes de bienvenida. Y Jaime en parte lo agradece.

–¿Vas a casarte con eso? –le susurra su hermana, indignada, durante la cena en honor de los invitados del primer día– Yo lo consideraría un insulto. La celebración es para ella y ni siquiera está aquí. ¿Qué clase de princesa se comportaría así? Aunque no me extraña nada; tiene más aspecto de campesina o de ramera que de noble.

Jaime no responde. Aunque le hace tan poca gracia la situación como a Cersei, los comentarios le parecen algo exagerados. Aun así, verla tan celosa le hace sonreír para sus adentros.

* * *

No llegan a coincidir hasta la boda misma. En muy pocas ocasiones, Jaime ve a la princesa en los jardines, siempre sola. A menudo se sienta en algún banco resguardado del sol con un libro. La observa a distancia: desde las ventanas de palacio, desde el patio de armas… Nunca se atreve a acercarse, no sabe si por vergüenza o miedo. Seguramente no sabría qué decirle ni cómo comportarse. A excepción de Cersei, nunca se ha sentido cómodo en compañía de las chicas, que se ruborizan y lo miran como si fuera una especie de dulce que les gustaría comerse o como un príncipe de cuento… que no lo es, y lo sabe. Además, está convencido de que su hermana lo tomaría como una ofensa. Cersei no se separa de su lado ni un momento, como si creyera que así puede impedir que se case. Incluso le sugiere repetidamente que se escapen juntos, pero por tentadora que suene la idea, Jaime sabe que no funcionará. Ella nunca ha estado más allá de Roca Casterly; no sabe lo que es estar lejos de las comodidades del palacio, y sabe que no duraría ni un día. Por no decir que Lord Tywin removería cielo y tierra para encontrarlos y lo acabaría trayendo de vuelta a la Roca.

Resignado y ataviado con sus mejores galas, arrastra los pies de camino al septo. Rehúye la mirada de orgullo de su padre y la de reprobación de su hermana y se limita a mirar al infinito, a los tenues rayos de luz que entran a través de la vidriera que hay tras el altar de la madre. La letanía del septón sobre lo sagrado del matrimonio es un sonido monótono que hace ecos en un rincón apartado de su mente y resuena en el edificio circular. Al retirarle la capa de tonos cálidos con el sol y la lanza de los Martell y sustituirla por otra roja y dorada con el escudo de su casa, no puede evitar pensar si será demasiado pesada para ella, tan pequeña y delgada. El beso es breve, protocolario y automático, como quien estampa un sello en un edicto para darle validez. No es que la situación sea muy distinta al fin y al cabo. Como marido y mujer, salen del templo y da comienzo el banquete de bodas.

Durante el resto de la ceremonia, tiene por fin oportunidad de observar con más detenimiento a la mujer que acaba de convertirse en su esposa. En contra de lo que dice Cersei, sí es una típica dama de la corte, gentil y delicada. Apenas prueba bocado durante el festín y no llegan a cruzar ni una palabra, pero la contempla conversar con los invitados, siempre correcta y encantadora, aunque poco efusiva. Sólo la ve sonreír de verdad cuando uno de sus hermanos se acerca a ella y la alza en sus brazos. Ambos ríen y hablan de algo que la distancia no le permite oír, pero el cambio de actitud le sorprende. Parecen muy unidos, casi tanto como él y Cersei. A todo esto, su melliza no se ha dignado ni a mirarlo desde la salida del septo. La ve en un rincón, enfurruñada, jugueteando con la comida que hay en su plato. Cuando está a punto de establecer contacto visual con ella, la chica lo evita. Incluso huye de él cuando se dirige hacia su lugar. No le da tiempo a llamarla ni hacerse preguntas, pues los escandalosos dornienses, algunos de ellos medio ebrios, piden que empiece el encamamiento. Una marea de hombres de piel morena arrastra a Elia, mientras que un corro de mujeres lo rodea a él, riendo y chillando con sus voces agudas. Entre los comentarios subidos de tono dirigidos hacia él y los tirones a sus vestiduras, Jaime sólo tiene ojos para divisar cómo su gemela abandona el salón como una exhalación. El contenido de su copa hecha añicos dibuja una mancha carmesí junto a la puerta.

Una vez desnudo, la vorágine lo conduce escaleras arriba a la cámara nupcial, donde Elia lo espera, incorporada en la cama. El cabello negro y ondulado se desparrama sobre sus hombros. Al advertir su presencia, alza la mirada y le clava esos dos ojos de pedernal. No parece asustada ni nerviosa, ni siquiera trata de ocultar su desnudez. Jaime traga saliva al dejar que su vista recorra ese territorio desconocido. Por un momento, verde y negro se encuentran, y le parece ver un algo desafiante en ella que no había percibido antes. En esa luz tenue, sus rasgos resultan aún más exóticos y afilados, y el miedo lo atenaza. Sabe perfectamente qué es lo que se espera de él. Ha hecho lo mismo con Cersei miles de veces, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo empezar. No está seguro de si le preocupa romper ese cuerpo de aspecto tan frágil o si simplemente le inquieta entrar en un terreno que no ha explorado antes. Sin romper el contacto visual, Elia abre las piernas. La mata de pelo que hay entre ellas no es dorada, sino tan oscura como la noche, y hace que se sienta perdido. Respira hondo y da unos pasos lentos y pesados hacia ella. Con la imagen de su piel, su estandarte empieza a alzarse, y Jaime se para en seco. No consigue apartar la sensación de que aquello está mal, aun cuando sabe que es su deber. Resopla y se obliga a continuar.

Al penetrarla por primera vez, cierra los ojos e intenta imaginar que es Cersei, pero todo es en vano. Su melliza se habría abierto a él sin problemas y lo habría rodeado con brazos y piernas, como queriendo atraparlo en ella. Con su esposa tiene que esforzarse más por poder entrar, pero ella no hace el más mínimo sonido ni gesto de dolor. Eso le hace recordar el lema de su casa: _Nunca doblegado, nunca roto._ Quizás no sea tan frágil como parece. Apoya la palma de la mano junto al hombro de la chica, y con la otra sujeta su miembro y se abre paso. Sólo da un ligero respingo cuando llega a tocar su final. Tras varias embestidas, parece ceder a él, y nota cómo la tensión de sus cuerpos disminuye. Entre sus gruñidos y jadeos, Elia al fin se permite dejar escapar algún gemido. Lentamente, se deja llevar y el extraño combate continúa. Entonces, Jaime se da cuenta de que aquello no está tan mal. No es a lo que está acostumbrado, pero desde luego no es desagradable…

* * *

Pasan casi dos meses hasta que Jaime empieza a conocer a su esposa. Más allá de las cuatro cortesías que intercambian a la mesa, su relación se limita a sus rituales en el dormitorio… cuando Cersei no se cuela en la cama de Jaime y le impide visitar a Elia, claro. Lord Tywin parte hacia la capital para ejercer como Mano del Rey, no sin antes enviar a su hija al Norte para casarla con el heredero de Invernalia, Brandon Stark. Al fin están solos.

Su primer encuentro ocurre en el patio de armas. Tras derrotar a uno de los muchachos con los que se entrena, el nuevo señor de la Roca se sorprende al ver a su mujer observándolo con atención. Sudoroso y jadeante, levanta la voz con una sonrisa irónica para dirigirse a ella:

–¿Queréis ser la siguiente, mi señora?

Elia le devuelve la sonrisa.

–Temo no ir vestida de forma apropiada –señala a su vestido de tela liviana y tonos dorados– Y no sería difícil vencerme, pues hace ya muchos años que no utilizo una espada.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Habíais hecho esto antes, acaso?

–Mi hermano Oberyn y yo jugábamos con espadas muy a menudo cuando éramos pequeños. Se ganó muchas reprimendas por ello. Pero nunca se me dio bien. Me gustaba más tirar con arco.

El rubio arquea una ceja, divertido:

–Me gustaría ver eso. En cuanto a la ropa, creo que se puede solucionar.

Pocos minutos después, es él quien la observa con atención, e incluso contiene el aliento cuando la flecha sale disparada hacia la diana y se clava en la parte inferior del círculo. La joven, vestida con ropas de montar, se vuelve sonriente hacia él. Es curioso cómo resulta atractiva incluso disfrazada de hombre.

–No está mal –comenta Jaime–, aunque deberías apuntar más alto –al tiempo que ella se prepara para volver a apuntar, él se coloca tras ella para corregir su posición–. Además, verás que si tensas algo más el arco, la flecha se clavará con más fuerza. En una batalla, puede significar la diferencia entre una lesión grave y la muerte.

Una flecha más se libera, esta vez con más decisión, y perfora la diana algo más arriba de donde se clavó la anterior. Le llama la atención la fuerza que es capaz de hacer la chica a pesar de su aspecto delicado. El Lannister asiente en señal de aprobación y se aparta.

–Ahora prueba tú sola.

Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, Elia respira profundamente al tiempo que tensa el arco con fuerza. Esta vez, para sorpresa del propio Jaime, acierta en el centro de la diana.

–Vaya, veo que aprendes deprisa.

Sonriente y satisfecha, su mujer le hace una reverencia irónica e imita la voz de una perfecta doncella de la corte.

–Espero que nuestro entrenamiento haya sido de vuestro agrado, mi señor.

Ambos ríen. Jaime no puede evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo al pensar en lo inapropiado de la situación. Probablemente, si su padre se enterase de lo que han estado haciendo, ambos recibirían un buen rapapolvo. Por no hablar de cómo se tensarían los labios de Cersei hasta formar una línea recta al verlo divirtiéndose con otra mujer. Se alegra enormemente de que ninguno de los dos esté allí para aguarles la fiesta.

La siguiente vez, es él quien la busca a ella. No le es difícil, pues ha podido observar que tiene un banco preferido en los jardines de Roca Casterly, a la sombra de una gran fuente. Encuentra a la princesa con un libro en el regazo, absorta en su lectura. Sus grandes ojos negros se mueven con rapidez de un lado para otro.

–¿Cuentos de doncellas y caballeros? –trata de adivinar.

Como hipnotizada, Elia levanta la vista y tarda unos segundos en volver a la realidad para responderle.

–Lo cierto es que no –le muestra el volumen negro en el que se lee el título con letras doradas.

–_Historia de los Hijos del Hierro_… ¡ah! ¡Krákens! –lee Jaime– No es precisamente lo que esperaba ver leyendo a una dama.

Elia sonríe de medio lado con una ligera chispa de burla. Marca la página por la que iba con un dedo y cierra el tomo.

–Lo sé, no es muy femenino, pero me entretiene. Me gustan las historias de sus saqueos y sus viajes por mar. Siempre me ha gustado el océano, pero se dice que los dornienses no somos buenos navegantes desde la época de la Reina Nymeria. Y es una lástima, pues siempre he soñado con hacer un viaje en barco.

–Curioso –comenta su marido al sentarse junto a ella–. Mi tío Gerion compró una nave hace algunos años y se fue a recorrer el mundo. Decía que planeaba viajar a la Antigua Valyria.

–¿Y lo logró?

–Nadie lo sabe. No se le ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.

–Lo siento.

–Yo también, era mi tío favorito. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde irías si tuvieras tu propio barco?

Elia se queda mirando el agua de la fuente al meditar su respuesta. Las pequeñas gotas, besadas por el sol de la tarde, dibujan arcoíris.

–Me gustaría visitar Essos, sobre todo llegar a conocer los Catorce Fuegos. Se dice que allí fue donde se encontró a los primeros dragones.

Al oír su contestación, piensa en Tyrion. De no haberse ido su hermano menor a Desembarco del Rey con su padre, probablemente Elia y él tendrían mucho de lo que hablar.

–Bueno, ¿por qué venías a verme? –la pregunta de la dorniense lo sorprende con la guardia baja.

La verdad es que no tenía un verdadero propósito. Se le había ocurrido que sería divertido repetir lo de la arquería, pero esa conversación le ha dado una idea mejor.

–Quería enseñarte algo. Te gustará.

De la mano, la guía hasta más allá de los jardines, hacia las cosas de la Roca, donde se extiende el ancho Mar del Ocaso. Las aguas parecen de un azul aún más intenso al juntarse con los colores de la puesta de sol en el horizonte. Ambos observan en silencio desde lo alto, adormecidos por la canción de las olas.

–Cuando éramos niños, mi hermana y yo solíamos saltar desde estos acantilados. Nuestra madre siempre se enfadaba y nos decía que era peligroso. Luego, ella murió y dejamos de hacerlo. Pero era divertido.

–Me lo imagino. ¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces?

Le dirige una sonrisa picarona y, con la agilidad de una serpiente, se despoja del vestido y se zambulle en el agua de un salto. Al volver a la superficie, lo llama a gritos para pedirle que se una. Y él no tarda en complacerla.

El cielo ya se ha oscurecido cuando vuelven, húmedos y con arena en el pelo, pero felices como dos niños con juguetes nuevos. Esa noche, cuando se hacen uno entre las sábanas, algo es diferente. Por primera vez, los besos son apasionados y las caricias no son un mero trámite. Incluso la penetra con tanta intensidad como solía hacerlo con Cersei, con ganas de escucharla gritar de placer.

* * *

Desde hace varios días, la princesa Elia apenas ha probado bocado. Los mareos y vómitos no le permiten dejar sus estancias. Jaime se siente culpable. Le habían advertido que la salud de la dorniense era algo delicada, y se pregunta si no habrá caído enferma por culpa de su baño nocturno. Nervioso, se aferra al pomo de su espada, como si pudiera derrotar con ella a ese enemigo invisible que es la incertidumbre. Lo único que puede hacer es esperar fuera de su alcoba mientras el Maestre Creylen la examina.

La espera se le hace eterna hasta que la pesada puerta historiada se abre con un chirrido y aparece el hombre de mediana edad. Instintivamente, el Lannister se pone en pie. La expresión del maestre lo confunde aún más cuando se convierte en una sonrisa.

–Enhorabuena, Lord Jaime. Su esposa está esperando un hijo. Podéis pasar a verla cuando lo desee.

Como si el invierno acabase de materializarse en aquel mismo pasillo, el joven león se queda como congelado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Debería alegrarse, no sólo de que su mujer no tenga ninguna enfermedad grave, sino de saber que va a tener un heredero. Su padre estaría orgulloso, pero él sólo siente que el pánico le hace un nudo en la garganta. Habría sido antes capaz de imaginarse siendo rey de Poniente que teniendo un hijo. Con miles de pensamientos atropellados en su mente, no oye la pregunta que le hace el maestre.

–Mi señor, ¿deseáis que haga saber la noticia a vuestros familiares o preferís hacerlo vos mismo?

–Podéis enviar las misivas, Maestre Creylen –responde sin pensar.

Al ver que el viejo permanece un momento observándolo, le indica con un gesto que se retire. Su mirada de perplejidad lo incomoda al saberse juzgado. Permanece inmóvil en el umbral hasta que Elia lo llama con voz débil. No sin vacilar, entra en la habitación, más como un gato asustado que como el león que debería ser. La hermosa dorniense tiene el cabello negro húmedo por el sudor, está más pálida de lo habitual y los ojos le brillan febriles, pero aun así sonríe.

–Vamos a ser padres –le dice casi en un susurro.

El rubio asiente. No se da cuenta de que él mismo está sonriendo, como si la felicidad de su mujer hubiera tenido un efecto calmante en él. Entonces recuerda que tampoco se imaginó nunca siendo señor de Roca Casterly, ni compartiendo sus días con otra mujer que no fuera su hermana…

Desgraciadamente, el embarazo no es nada fácil para Elia. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo indispuesta, ya sea debilitada porque las náuseas no le dejan comer bien o aquejada de dolores agudos en la parte baja de la espalda que la obligan a estar postrada en la cama. Por eso, al heredero de Lord Tywin no le queda otro remedio que atender él solo a los huéspedes. Su hermana Cersei y Brandon Stark han venido de visita desde el Norte para celebrar la inminente llegada de un nuevo Lannister.

Cersei está muy distinta. Casi no la reconoció al verla llegar envuelta en pieles, que pronto tuvo que quitarse. Sus bucles dorados, que siempre solía llevar sueltos o recogidos en algún tipo de moño como las damas de la corte, se han convertido en una larga trenza que le cae sobre un hombro. Parece que los años le hubieran caído encima, pues su entrecejo siempre está fruncido y sus labios dan la impresión de no recordar cómo sonreír. A diferencia de su marido, que se muestra dicharachero y hablador, ella apenas dice una palabra y bebe mucho más vino de lo que come. Desde luego, el frío no le ha sentado nada bien. Sólo vuelve a ver una sombra del fuego que solía tener cuando lo visita esa misma noche.

–Te he echado tanto de menos –murmura al abrazarse a él con fuerza–. Es bueno estar en casa de nuevo.

–Yo también a ti –le devuelve el abrazo.

Ella lo mira a los ojos antes de besarlo en la boca, como siempre habían hecho en la intimidad. Durante el primer segundo, le resulta extraño ese sabor familiar, esos labios tan diferentes de los de la dorniense, pero enseguida lo llevan de vuelta a su infancia, a la vida que conocía.

–La he visto antes –comenta Cersei al sentarse en la cama junto a él. Sabe que se refiere a Elia–. Ha engordado muchísimo.

–El Maestre Creylen dice que en una luna dará a luz.

–Seguro que es una niña. Dicen que las niñas devoran la belleza de sus madres. Sólo la he visto de refilón, pero está horrible.

Sin notarlo, frunce el ceño al oír esas palabras. Su hermana se aparta ligeramente de él, ofendida por esa actitud.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho algo que no sea cierto?

Vuelve a besarla, no tanto por deseo sino para zanjar la conversación. La Lannister recibe el beso con una sonrisa y lo atrae aún más hacia sí. Durante unos instantes, se quedan mirándose a los ojos. Los dedos finos de Cersei dibujan el contorno de su cara al tiempo que deja escapar un suspiro.

–Tú, en cambio, sigues siendo tan apuesto como siempre. Cualquiera diría que la paternidad te hace bien.

Jaime sonríe y le besa los dedos con ternura.

–¿Qué hay de ti y de Brandon? ¿Aún no hay ningún lobito en camino?

Le golpea ligeramente a la vez que la oscuridad vuelve a asomar a sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los suyos.

–Ese cerdo norteño está demasiado ocupado persiguiendo jovencitas de casas menores y taberneras. Creo que aparte de en la noche de bodas, sólo me ha follado una vez. Por suerte, siempre consigo burlarlo –su apetitosa boca se curva en esa sonrisa maliciosa tan típica de ella. Emite un ligero ronroneo al acercarse más a él–. No quiero su semilla. Quiero la tuya. Hazme un hijo a mí también, Jaime.

Por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, sigue siendo incapaz de resistirse a esa voz seductora y a esa mirada felina. Como enloquecido, obedece y penetra a su hermana sin que ninguno de los dos llegue a estar completamente desnudo. Todo su cuerpo tiembla de anticipación. No hay resistencia; las dos piezas encajan a la perfección como en un rompecabezas, y los gemidos de Cersei son música para sus oídos. Al fin, ambos vuelven a estar completos.

La sensación, no obstante, dura poco. Pasados unos minutos, la euforia se desvanece y su cuerpo deja de funcionar como debe. Nunca había tenido ese problema. Cersei se impacienta y pide explicaciones, pero él no tiene nada que decir. Ni el propio Jaime comprende qué está pasando. Su hermana se enfurece y protesta, sin dejar de acusar a su furcia sureña de haberlo contaminado.

–¿La amas? –sisea con rabia contenida.

Ante su silencio, se marcha de la habitación como una furia. Ni el sonoro portazo saca a Jaime de su turbulencia de pensamientos. Al día siguiente, cuando visita a su esposa para ver cómo se encuentra, los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de Cersei, le hacen sentir una vergüenza y una culpa que nunca había experimentado.

* * *

Dos lunas después, Jaime Lannister se da cuenta de que _sí_ ama a su mujer. Si bien una parte de su corazón, inevitablemente, siempre pertenecerá a Cersei y al final logró obligarse a ceder a su presión de darle un pequeño león –ella, desde luego, está convencida de haberse marchado de Roca Casterly con un hijo de su hermano en su vientre–, en sus encuentros nocturnos quedó claro que algo había cambiado. Durante toda su vida, hacer el amor con Cersei había sido algo natural, tanto como respirar o montar a caballo; sin embargo, durante esta última visita no logró sacudirse en todo el tiempo la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo. No tanto de haber sido infiel a su esposa, sino como de haber traicionado la confianza de su mejor amiga.

En ocasiones, trata de responderse a la pregunta que le hizo su hermana. ¿Qué siente por Elia? ¿Es amor? La dorniense no es Cersei; nunca podrá sentirse tan unido a ella como a la mujer que desde la infancia ha sido una extensión de él mismo. Aun así, disfruta de su compañía, tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio. Es cariñosa, cortés y paciente, pero también sabe ser divertida y pícara, como buena mujer de la arena. Y lo que es más importante: con ella no tiene esa extraña necesidad de seguirle el juego y dejar que sea ella quien lleve las riendas.

Ha llegado el día. Con el alba, los gritos de dolor de la princesa despiertan a toda Roca Casterly. El bebé llegará pronto. Transcurren horas y horas y Jaime ve correr a las comadronas y sirvientes de un lado para otro, llevando órdenes del maestre. A él no le permiten entrar en la sala, y cada vez que pregunta, todos le evitan. Le han dicho que los partos siempre son largos y difíciles, y más si se trata de una primeriza, pero ya falta poco para que se ponga el sol y Elia aún sigue allí dentro con el Maestre Creylen. El señor de la Roca empieza a inquietarse.

Tiene un mal presentimiento. Los cuchicheos y la falta de respuestas no lo ayudan precisamente a calmarse. Por fin, tras amenazar a uno de los mayordomos, se entera de lo que ocurre. Ha habido complicaciones. Tanto la vida de la madre como la del retoño corren peligro. A Jaime se le cae el alma a los pies.

Siente deseos de abrirse paso y rogarle al maestre que la salve, aunque pierdan al niño. Habrá más oportunidades de tener otro. No quiere perderla. No _puede_ perderla.

Las horas siguen avanzando y las sombras se alargan sobre la fortaleza Lannister, como monstruos de mal agüero. Después de una espera interminable, el maestre al fin cruza la puerta.

–Ha nacido –anuncia–. Es una niña, y está perfectamente sana.

–¿Qué hay de la madre? –la pregunta escapa de sus labios como una bala.

La pesadumbre en el rostro del hombre le hace temerse lo peor.

–Está muy débil y tiene fiebre. Tardará en recuperarse… Si llega a mañana, estará fuera de peligro, pero en la mayoría de casos como éste que me he encontrado, nunca sobreviven a la noche.

–¿Puedo verla?

Creylen asiente y señala con la cabeza.

–Madre e hija están dentro. Ambas duermen, no conviene despertarlas.

Jaime no quiere llorar, pero lo hace. En silencio, derrama lágrimas al observar a su primera hija, pequeña y frágil, y a su mujer, que yace en la cama contigua, petrificada. Se sienta junto a ella y le toma la mano. Apenas la oye respirar. En sus labios, le parece ver algo similar a una sonrisa triunfal y cansada. Lo ha logrado. Ha luchado por su niña, y no le ha importado morir en el intento. Entonces, toma la determinación de quedarse con ella toda la noche, hasta su último minuto. Pero la tensión acumulada y el cansancio hacen mella en él, y acaba por rendirse al sueño.

Una sutil caricia lo saca de la ensoñación. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero al recordar la situación, se despierta de golpe, como si un jarro de agua fría le acabase de caer.

–¿Jaime?

Escucha la voz de Elia a su lado, ronca y queda. Su corazón vuelve a latir al darse cuenta de lo que ello significa.

–¡Estás viva! –exclama sin poder contenerse.

–Eso creo –esboza una sonrisa cansada. Incluso en un momento como ese, sigue manteniendo su humor–. ¿Y la niña? ¿Está bien?

Jaime señala a la cuna que hay a su lado. Elia contempla a la recién nacida y después se vuelve hacia él.

–Había pensado en llamarla Nymeria. Es una luchadora.

–Igual que su madre.

Después de la agonía, el sol vuelve a brillar sobre Roca Casterly. Y Jaime no podría ser más feliz de tenerla a su lado.

-FIN-


End file.
